About Harry and Ginny (PT)
by Naty L. Potter
Summary: Um conjunto de dez drabbles com pequenos momentos românticos da vida do Harry e a da Ginny. Temas das drabbles em inglês, baseados nos nomes deles.
1. Hair

**H**AIR

Harry e Ginny sempre tiveram uma obsessão muito simples – e meio estranha – em comum. E é fato que Ginny inconscientemente sabia da obsessão do Harry, e Harry inconscientemente sabia da obsessão de Ginny, mas era como se eles não soubessem, pois nunca tocavam no assunto.

A causa da obsessão era o cabelo.

Harry achava fascinante como os cabelos de Ginny eram simplesmente perfeitos. A cor vibrava num tom que ele sabia ser único, mesmo entre os Weasleys, nenhum cabelo se assemelhava ao de Ginny. O cheiro, é claro, havia sido a primeira coisa que ele notara nela e nunca deixou de notar, aquele perfume floral que mesmo depois de tanto tempo ainda conseguia deixa-lo inebriado. E a maciez era tão chamativa aos seus dedos, quando acariciava suas madeixas ou quando o segurava para aproximar a boca dela da dele.

E Ginny também era simplesmente apaixonada pelos cabelos de Harry. O motivo principal é que eles eram únicos. Claro, havia muita gente de cabelo bagunçado? Claro. Mas não como o do Harry. O dele era bagunçado – de completa teimosia, casando completamente ao dono -, mas era... bonito. Caía pra todos os lados desobedientemente, mas os fios eram lisos e extremamente macios. Eles eram só... rebeldes (assim como o dono). E Ginny adorava. Ginny adorava prender os dedos entre eles quando eles se beijavam, adorava como eles ficavam levemente mais compridos e atrapalhavam a visão de Harry quando estavam molhados, adorava o negro dos fios que contrastava tanto com a cor de sua pele e olhos.

Eles simplesmente adoravam o cabelo um do outro, e essa era uma das várias coisas em comum que os faziam tão _eles_.


	2. Alive

**A**LIVE

A primeira coisa que Harry pensou ao acordar depois da batalha final foi: _estou vivo_. Apesar de toda a dor no corpo e todo o sentimento ruim que o assolava pelas horas – meses, aliás – que vivenciara pouco tempo antes, ele se levantou se sentindo uma nova pessoa. Comeu todos os lanches que tinham sido postos em seu criado-mudo e tomou um banho bem quente e demorado. Ao terminar de se vestir foi que ele percebeu uma sensação muito latente de ainda faltava alguma coisa importante. Não conseguindo exatamente identificar o que era, decidiu sair do quarto para ver quem... para ver como estavam as coisas. Estava quase na porta quando esta se abriu e por ela passou Ginny trazendo uma bandeja.

A ruiva o notou assim que pôs a cabeça para dentro do quarto e por pouco não derrubou toda a comida que carregava. Depois de vários segundos olhando para Harry ela largou a bandeja na cama ao seu lado e correu até ele lançando-se em seu pescoço.

— Você está vivo. — Foi tudo que ela disse. Uma simples constatação.

Ele a abraçou com força e aspirou o perfume dela. Agora sim ele estava vivo.


	3. Rain

**R**AIN

Harry nunca gostou da chuva ou de dias chuvosos. Mesmo quando ele estava "protegido" dentro de Hogwarts, ou de qualquer outro lugar, a chuva sempre lhe trazia uma sensação ruim.

Fossem grandes tempestades de inverno que lembravam escuridão (e na escuridão se escondem os maiores medos, pois são justamente aqueles que não podemos ver) ou pequenas chuvas de verão que interrompiam o que podia ser um belo dia de sol com gotas que o acertavam como se fossem grandes lágrimas vindas do céu.

Mas sua visão da chuva mudou, assim como sua visão em muitas coisas ruins, por causa de Ginny. Havia alguma coisa nela – provavelmente aquele brilho único que ela emanava e o fazia se sentir tão bem – que fazia tudo parecer melhor.

Ginny lhe mostrou que a chuva de verão foi feita pra eles, pra um casal de jovens apaixonados correrem e se molharem e rirem e se beijarem sob as gotas refrescantes que apenas deixa o beijo mais gostoso.

E também lhe mostrou que as chuvas longas e duradouras eram para aqueles dias onde você não tem vontade de fazer nada e uma excelente desculpa é se aconchegar com seu amor na cama sob várias cobertas quentes e simplesmente passar o tempo, conversando, rindo, se beijando.

Chuva era simplesmente um dentre os vários momentos perfeitos que ele podia passar com ela, e enquanto ela estivesse nos planos qualquer momento o faria feliz.


	4. Reliable

**R**ELIABLE

Desde o momento em que Ginny entrou efetivamente na vida de Harry ela se tornou o mais essencial. Talvez se forma inconsciente, ou talvez não, Ginny acabou fazendo com que Harry se acostumasse a tê-la ao seu lado em todo e qualquer momento.

Harry podia contar com Ginny pra tudo. Ela era aquela companheira que dividia com ele horas de diversão. A amiga que oferecia ombro para chorar quando ele precisava. A amante da qual ele procurava os lábios quando simplesmente a queria sentir próxima. A mulher que amava e com quem amava dividir todos os momentos.

E, além disso, ela era a pessoa que fizera Harry se sentir verdadeiramente importante pela primeira vez, pois ela também passava a Harry a certeza de que ele era a pessoa em quem ela sempre podia confiar quando precisava.

Harry e Ginny sempre precisariam um do outro em todos os momentos, mas não há problema, pois eles _sempre _estariam ali um para o outro em qualquer situação.


	5. Yard

**Y**ARD

Harry e Ginny sempre tiveram um carinho especial por jardins. Ginny desde pequena observava a mãe cuidando das flores ao redor de sua casa, e ajudava sempre que a mãe permitia, e era simplesmente apaixonada pelo perfume e beleza das pequenas plantas. Harry gostava da visão geral de jardins que tinha da janela da frente da casa dos Dursley. Ao olhar pelo vidro para os jardins dos vizinhos, ou mesmo da casa dos tios, Harry via aquele verde, aquelas folhas voando ao vento, como outro mundo, um lugar onde ele poderia ser livre e quem sabe, finalmente, feliz.

De forma completamente não planejada jardins acabaram tornando-se também algo especial para eles como um _eles _quando começaram a namorar. Nunca disseram em voz alta ou sequer pensaram sobre o assunto, mas jardim automaticamente lembrava-os dos primeiros momentos de namoro logo após a partida da grifinória em que Ginny ganhara o jogo e Harry a beijara, e isso era o bastante para que qualquer jardim trouxesse a mente deles um pensamento sobre o outro.

E até hoje, dezesseis anos depois do início do relacionamento deles, toda vez que Harry olhava para a foto do casamento deles no jardim da'Toca ou para o belo jardim que cultivavam juntos ao fundo da casa, Harry sorria ao perceber que ele sempre esteve certo quando criança, jardins abririam novas portas para novos mundos onde ele poderia finalmente ser feliz. E ele foi.


	6. Gain

**G**AIN

Ginny demorou um bom tempo para entender o que realmente sentia quando ouvia tais comentários, para finalmente poder saber como reagir. Os comentários em questão eram os maldosos de sempre que vinham daqueles que simplesmente não conseguiam cuidar de suas próprias vidas: "tentou tanto desde que era criança que conseguiu fisgar o Eleito", "ela deve ter feito uma poção do amor", "tenho certeza que ele só está com ela por gratidão à família dela". No começo aqueles comentários a deixavam envergonhada, como se tudo fosse verdade e ela estivesse apenas se enganando. Depois, passaram a deixa-la triste frente a tais possibilidades. Com o passar do tempo começaram a deixa-la com raiva: tanto tempo junto a Harry e as pessoas ainda insistiam em se meter na vida deles? Mas por fim ela percebeu que não sentia mais nada ao ouvir aquilo, além de pena daqueles que diziam tais bobagens.

Para que ficar envergonhada, triste ou brava quando ela sabia com todo o coração que nada daquilo era verdade?

Ginny alcançara sim o que sempre quis, mas ao contrário do que todos diziam o que ela sempre quis não foi "O Eleito" ou "O menino que sobreviveu", ou "Harry Potter" ou nem mesmo "Harry". O que ela sempre quis foi uma vida plena e feliz, uma relação amorosa e forte como a de seus pais e uma família grande e feliz como a que crescera. E era isso que Harry representava. Harry era o homem que ela amava e que a amava de volta, e que realizava seu sonho de ser feliz.

Então sim, Ginny tinha finalmente conseguido o que sempre quis, e não tinha medo ou vergonha de admitir.


	7. Ice

**I**CE

Harry apenas observava encostado na parede enquanto Ginny deslizava, caia, ria e se divertia como uma criança no ringue de patinação. Ginny descobrira o "esporte" trouxa há umas semanas e vinha insistindo muito – e de forma muito convincente – para que eles fossem.

Verdade seja dita ela era um completo desastre. Não ficava mais do que um minuto em pé – segurando nas paredes – e caia umas três vezes antes de conseguir se erguer novamente só pra deslizar mais um pouco e cair de novo. Claro, ela era simplesmente deslumbrante e graciosa mesmo caindo. A risada dela, mesmo a distancia, preenchia os ouvidos de Harry como música e o sorriso dela era tudo para que ele conseguia olhar há vários minutos.

De repente ela caiu próxima a ele – e ele finalmente percebeu que ela estava tentando dar a volta no ringue há muito tempo para chegar nele – e ele gargalhou junto a ela e a ajudou a levantar.

— Você é péssima nisso, Gin. — Ele disse sorrindo assim que ela ficou em pé e prendeu-se em seu abraço.

— Oh, desculpe-me pela falta de habilidade Sr. Potter. — Ela disse em uma voz forçada e levemente irônica. — Por que a vossa graça não me mostra como é que se faz?

Harry sorriu torto. Patinou no gelo apenas uma vez quando criança em que os Dursley não tinham ninguém para ficar com ele e Duda simplesmente _precisava _ir patinar, então não tiveram escolha se não leva-lo. Harry se deu muito bem com o esporte, mas fazia tanto tempo que ele não sabia se conseguiria repetir o feito.

— Quem sabe outro dia? — Ele tentou, ainda sorrindo torto.

Ela apenas lhe sorriu daquele jeito maldoso que só ela tinha e ele suspirou e cedeu.

Assim que ela se soltou dele e ele se afastou do muro, ele caiu direto com a bunda no chão. Ginny riu até ficar sem fôlego enquanto ele ainda tentava se levantar.

— Você é péssimo nisso, Harry. — Ela repetiu divertidamente assim que ele levantou.

Ele apenas sorriu e a beijou. Era simplesmente mais uma coisa a acrescentar na lista de coisas em comum: _ambos somos péssimos em patinação no gelo_.


	8. Naked

**N**AKED

Quando as amigas de time de Ginny a perguntavam se Harry era um namorado presente ela ria. Ria porque a ideia de um Harry desapegado e que não lhe desse atenção era cômica. Ele sempre estava lá e de alguma forma sempre sabia do que ela precisava, bastava olhar pra ela pra saber se ela estava feliz, triste, nervosa. Mesmo quando ela não queria que ninguém soubesse e colocava a melhor máscara que tinha para se esconder.

Ela há muito havia desistido de esconder qualquer coisa dele. A atuação que ela fazia tão perfeitamente frente aos outros não tinha nenhum efeito sobre ele, ele a lia tão facilmente quanto a um livro aberto, como se ela não estivesse fingindo nada.

E ela sempre agradeceria por não precisar pôr em palavras a necessidade de espaço ou de um abraço. Ele sabia o que ela estava sentindo, e ele sabia lhe dar o que ela precisava.


	9. Name

**N**AME

Não é segredo pra ninguém que Ginny sempre odiou seu nome, _Ginevra_. Era uma versão de _Guinevere_, das histórias do Rei Arthur, mas ainda assim ela o achava horrível.

É claro, então, que desde pequena seus irmãos sempre o usavam para importuná-la. Volta e meia a chamavam pelo nome ou até mesmo o utilizavam quando iam falar para a mãe que ela fizera a bagunça que na verdade eles tinham feito.

Por isso Ginny nunca disse seu nome as pessoas, a conheciam como Ginny e era assim que devia ser. Porém, pouco tempo depois de começarem a namorar, Harry perguntou pra ela se Ginny era realmente seu nome ou um apelido, e ela não conseguiu mentir pra ele, então ela lhe disse que chamava Ginevra, mas que odiava o nome e que preferia que ele não a chamasse daquele jeito. Ele riu, a beijou e disse que achava o nome lindo.

Apesar de ainda discordar dele ela tinha de convir que todas as vezes que ele a chamava de Ginevra logo seguido pela frase eu te amo o nome soava melhor. Harry simplesmente conseguia deixar tudo mais bonito, até seu nome.


	10. Young

**Y**OUNG

Harry sempre ansiou pelos anos que ainda teria a viver – se é que os conseguisse viver -, e por isso envelhecer nunca lhe assustou. Queria uma família, a casa cheia de filhos, crianças sorrindo, correndo e fazendo bagunça. Queria estar presente em todos os momentos, como a primeira palavra, o primeiro voo de vassoura e a primeira ida a Hogwarts no Expresso.

Porém, apesar de sempre ter sonhado ter com isso, a sensação que teve quando voltou pra casa após deixar os três filhos – Lily pela primeira vez – no trem foi estranha. Harry não se lembrava de alguma vez antes ter sentido tanta nostalgia. E por um momento isso o entristeceu.

Mas quando olhou em volta percebeu que não havia motivo para tal. A casa tinha marcas das crianças em todos os cantos, brinquedos espalhados, bagunças que eles haviam feito, marcações de altura nas paredes. A casa era jovem.

E Ginny estava ali, arrumando tudo que estava fora de lugar como sempre fizera, o fazendo sentir que ele não estava sozinho e que tudo era como devia ser.

Ginny o fazia se sentir jovem, e ele amava isso.


End file.
